One Wild Weekend
by FinalEmblem
Summary: A true sequel to A Weekend To Remember. I am discontinuing 'One Happy Island' in favor of a sequel more like the original. The gang throws another party, one that is sure to be bigger, louder, and more dramatic. Rated for language and awkwardness.
1. Another One? Seriously?

A/N: And with this, I am officially retiring 'One Happy Island'. I realized that the reason I enjoyed writing 'A Weekend to Remember' is because it was something I could relate to. However, sending them off on vacation, while I can relate, was not something I could write a story based upon. I wasn't having any fun with it whatsoever after the first few chapters, so I am giving it up.

And now, even though I'm sure everyone forgot about my original story, I would like to write a true sequel, one that remains true to the basis that I used to make the original. I won't delete Happy Island, just in case people wanted to read it for whatever reason, but this story is 100% new and picks up from where 'Weekend' left off, completely replacing Happy Island. So give it a chance, I hope that it will garner a few fans that can read and enjoy it the same way those who liked 'Weekend to Remember' did.

* * *

><p>"C'mon... it'll be a blast!" laughed a voice through Nigel Uno's phone receiver.<p>

The bald twenty-year-old sighed in frustration. "A thousand times no!" He rubbed his temples, "Do you have any clue how lucky I was that my parents didn't catch on to that last party? We're gonna be legal in a few more months... Why do I have to risk my ass?"

"Because!" The masculine australian voice chuckled, "It's more badass when you're not supposed to!"

Nigel wasn't having any of it. "Then YOU throw the party and put yourself on the line!"

"MY parents are going to be home this weekend. YOURS, on the other hand, will NOT be. It's kinda common sense pal."

"GoodBYE, Wally." The brit growled into the phone before hanging it up. He still did not see the point in risking punishment, especially after the close call following the huge rager he hosted last summer. So instead, he went onto his computer and went to FaceBook. He had but one single notification. Curious, Nigel clicked on the button and sure enough he saw an invitation to an event...

"...What the?..." he gasped. "No... He didn't... He wouldn't..."

**You have been invited by Wally Beetles to RAGER AT UNO'S!**

"SHIT!" Nigel cursed and immediately picked up his phone again. With each ring he could feel his anger rising. How could he do this? This was a complete invasion of privacy!

"Talk to me." Wally said nonchalantly.

But the brit was too furious as it was to really care, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

Not one to play nice, the australian replied in an innocent voice, "Whatever do you mean?" But before Nigel could give the obvious response, he continued, "Oh the whole 'rager at Uno's' thing?... Yeah, sorry about that, but we're not at college for a few months. We can't just party any old weekend like we can when we're away."

"That's no excuse to go and plan a party at MY HOUSE!"

After pausing for dramatic effect, Wally picked back up, "You're one of the lucky ones... Your parents trust you. And with trusting you, they leave the house in your hands. And with a house at your disposal, you have certain duties to fulfill."

"Such as?" Nigel hissed, still not pleased by this act of selfishness.

"C'mon pal, you know exactly where I'm going with this. Now I repeat, you're the lucky one. Everyone is going to look up to you for doing this, putting your oversized ass on the line to let others have fun."

The brit knew his friends song and dance by now, he wasn't going to fall for this trap... "I know what you're trying to do, but you can't get me to do this by making me feel like I'm some sort of hero."

Then there was laughter from Wally's end, "We have to cut right to the chase, do we? Fine! Forget being a hero. Now think of yourself as the villain."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Well... Just go onto the FaceBook group and just tell everyone it's off." Wally paused for a moment. "Go on. Tell 'em. Tell all 96 people invited that you aren't going to have them over, and they have to go yet another weekend without anything to do."

Nigel sighed in anger, "You're an ass for putting me in this position, you know that right?"

"Hey now, I know you secretly want this as much as I do, but you just need the little push." Wally laughed, "Try telling me you weren't flirting with this idea in the back of your head."

Knowing his friend actually had some truth in his words, the brit grunted, "Maybe... But that doesn't make it okay that you-"

"For the love of God, I'll make it up to you somehow, promise!... So, my friend, are we good to go on this?"

Pondering for a second, despite having an answer already, Nigel sighed, "Yes... I suppose so..."

"SCORE! HAH! Alright, good, now I'll invite all the other people!" Wally laughed maniacally.

Baffled, the brit asked, "Wait what? Didn't you already invite them? What about all the people I would be letting down?"

"What kind of douchebag do you think I am?" The aussie roared with laughter, "Of course I didn't invite everyone, I only invited you so you would think I actually sent it out to everyone!"

Nigel had to admit he was impressed. He felt like an idiot, but he was impressed. Defeated by his blond friend, he growled, "I liked it better when you were an idiot..."

"Whatever you say buddy boy." Wally replied sarcastically, "I'm gonna go ahead and finish sending this out. Wanna meet up with Hoagie at the pizza parlor and talk things over some more?"

"Sure... When?"

"Eh, like seven thirty-ish sound good?"

Nigel was just eager to get off the phone at this point and accept his defeat, "Yeah, yeah, good enough for me... Later..." Hanging up, he slapped his forehead and groaned, "Dammit all..."

* * *

><p>Hanging up from his conversation with Nigel, Wally dialed Hoagie and waited for a response.<p>

After a couple of rings, "Mission accomplished?" Hoagie's voice asked eagerly.

"Your boy always gets the job done, doesn't he?" Wally laughed victoriously. "Now get ready, I'm coming to pick you up, we're getting pizza in 30 to hammer out the rest of the details.

* * *

><p>At the pizza parlor, the three guys sat at their usual table. "So Nigel, I heard the good news!" Hoagie laughed, nudging his friend, who was sitting right next to him.<p>

From the other end of the table, Wally nodded, "I'm glad you were able to see things my way, dearest Nigel." He opened his can of Sprite and took a small sip. "Now, it is your house... So you do get to have some control over this situation." He pulled out his iPhone and handed it to Nigel. "Just take a look at this guest list and let me know what you think."

He examined the list of names and pondered, there were quite a few, but ultimately said, "Looks good to me, about the same as last time." He handed the phone over to his friend again and continued, "But I do need to ask that we include a couple extra people."

"Who'd we forget?" Hoagie asked, somewhat puzzled.

"Well for one we didn't ask Rachel... And Fanny wasn't too happy she was excluded last time... And I'm pretty sure Patton was expecting an invite as well..."

Wally grunted, "Oh hell no. I know it's your house, but we aren't inviting Fanny. And Patton? Do we even hang out with that guy? And where the hell is Rachel coming from?"

"Does it matter?" Nigel asked, "You just said I had some control over this situation."

"But I-"

Hoagie kicked the blond under the table, "C'mon... _Wally..._ we don't want to ignore Nigel. He's letting us use his house..."

Groaning, Wally sighed, "Fine! I'll put them in the invite list..."

The waitress brought the pie that the boys ordered and placed it down in front of them. Hoagie, of course, grabbed the first piece and went to town on it. "Damn that's good pizza!" He laughed.

Wally sighed, "You're an idiot, Hoagie... Anywho, Nigel, let's discuss the entertainment. And this time.. Let's try to NOT headbutt the DJ..."

Nigel scowled at his friend and hissed, "Let's not linger on the past, Wallabee..."

The aussie laughed and took his first slice of pizza, "Fine, fine... Also, let's figure out what you want in terms of beverages so I can go throughout the week to get shit so I don't look suspicious."

So the three boys conversed about the beverages that would be served, the games that would be played, and the music that would be listened to. As well as what rooms were off limits and other necessary factors in house parties.

* * *

><p>AN So I hoped ya'll liked it for an Introduction, and don't worry, unlike "Happy Island", this'll get into the interesting part much quicker, most likely next chapter (granted there is one). I think that this could be a decent/deserving sequel, so give it a chance. I promise that if this gets enough attention I will continue it and not fall off the face of the earth with this story. If you like it and wanna see more, leave a review saying so, it's fantastic motivation. Also, recommendations and critique is encouraged.


	2. A Mild Pregame

The week more or less flew by. Before Nigel knew it, it was Friday afternoon. Knowing full well that everyone would be shortly, Nigel took one last look at the house, taking pictures on his phone to remember what everything looked like before the rager hurricane could strike. He had a very particular system, things had to be the way they were exactly. If it was wrecked, he'd be screwed obviously. If things were TOO clean, it would stand to reason with his parents that he is hiding something. He had to find a happy medium, and the best way to know what that medium was, he would need to take pictures of all the major rooms.

The brit walked into the main room of the reliable old treehouse, now completely out of commission, and served as a lounging area for the now-adults that grew from the children that used to meet here. He made sure that none of the alcohol Wally had collected throughout the week was out in the open. The biggest mistake of the last party was that there was alcohol everywhere for everyone to get to, which led to things getting out of hand quicker.

Nigel heard steps coming from behind him, "How's it going foo'?" The female voice said, he turned to find his long time friend Abby standing at the entrance to the treehouse.

"Abby!" He said, "How'd you get in here?"

"The garage door was open Einstein."

"Ah crap..." Nigel mumbled, but it was no big deal, at least he could trust Abby with just waltzing in his house. "Well... Either way I'm glad to see you made it!"

She laughed, shaking her head, "Of course! Abby was worried because you've been planning all week and haven't come to her for help... Someone has to make sure things don't go too crazy like last time..."

Nigel blushed, "Alright, alright, well rest assured, I am perfectly capable of things." He scratched his head, "Things will turn out better this time... Promise."

Friendly doubt plagued her expression, "Yuh-huh... sure... Well Abby'll believe it when she sees it." She took off a backpack and unzipped it, revealing a beer. "As for right now, Abby is just gonna relax." She went over to a couch and took a seat.

"Is that your way of saying you're not helping me set up?"

As Abby popped the cap off her beer she chuckled, "Ding ding, we have a winner! Have fun!" She took a sip of her beverage and got comfortable. She waited a minute while Nigel placed more tables out in the common room before she said, "So... This'll be the first time we all see each other this summer? You know, all five of us..."

Nigel perked his head up from looking under a couch for a stray ping pong ball he dropped. "You're right!" He said, "I forgot we haven't really because-" But he was cut off by the doorbell ringing. He looked at Abby, who was still lounging around. "No chance you can get that?"

Abby chuckled and gave him a look, "Hah... Of course not!"

"Fine, I suppose I'll get it..."

"It IS your house, Uno..."

* * *

><p>Ignoring the sass coming from his friend, Nigel went to go receive the guest. He sped down the stairs and made his way to the door, opening it to reveal Hoagie and Kuki. He smiled and made way for them, "Hey guys! Abby's upstairs already. Nice to see yo-... Have-" He started sniffing, "have you been drinking already?"<p>

Kuki started laughing and pushed Nigel playfully, "Hah!" Then she suddenly got serious, "... Yes..."

"H-how much?"

The girl giggled, "Like only three shots... And I haven't eaten since 2 o'clock..." But she smiled and gave a thumbs up.

Nigel looked a little taken back, but then looked to see if the fifth and final member of the gang was here. "Hey, have either of you heard from Wally?"

Kuki shook her head, "You're asking the wrong person, why don't you ask his boyfriend over here." She nodded to Hoagie, and with that she walked past Nigel and made her way up the stairs, stumbling a little bit on her way up.

The brown haired teen laughed awkwardly and said, "That was a JOKE, remember? As in it's not real!" But the asian girl was already out of sight and hearing range. Instead he turned to Nigel, "Mental note I made to myself: no more elaborate pranks when I'm drunk, I'm still trying to shake this gay thing off!"

Laughing, Nigel patted Hoagie on the back, "It's all good, I still accept you for your sexuality."

"Dammit Nige, cut it out!" Then he hissed, "... I need a drink..." And so he also headed up the stairs, and Nigel was going to follow but his phone began ringing... The number wasn't showing up on his caller ID, but he answered it anyway.

"Hello?" He asked politely.

There was a frantic australian voice on the other end, "Nigel? Is that you?"

Suddenly starting to worry, he replied, "Wally? What's wrong?"

"I got busted using my fake at the liquor store! I'm at the station, you're my one call, you have to come down here now!" Wally asked frantically, sounding like he was hyperventilating.

"Just let me go tell the others that I'm-"

"Forget about them! Just come down to the station now!"

Going against his better judgement, he sprinted towards his garage instead of upstairs. He ran to his car and leapt into the drivers seat. And just as he started his engine...

"RAWR!" A loud voice came from the back of his car and grabbed him.

"AIEEEEEEEEE!" Nigel shrieked, jumped and hitting his head on the roof of the car. "Don't kill me!" He begged, shaking uncontrollably.

"Bwahahahahaha!" He heard a familiar laugh, "C'mon, why would I pick you as my one call if I got taken to the station?" It was Wally...

Nigel suddenly grew red with fury, "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

Unintimidated, Wally chuckled, "What can I say?... I love to make an entrance."

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY CAR?"

"You're garage was open, duh..." Wally said in a matter-o-fact tone.

Not quite seeing how that made his actions justifiable, Nigel scowled and got out of his car.

"C'mon man! It was a JOKE! You shoulda been more upset with me had I NOT taken this opportunity! Grab the bull by the horns, eh?..." Wally begged sarcastically, also leaving the vehicle.

"Yeah..." Nigel growled, "Well you got a sick sense of humor..."

Losing interest fast, the australian yawned, "Yeah, yeah, whatever... Let's go drink."

* * *

><p>Angered by his friend, Nigel just adjusted his glasses and walked back into the house and went upstairs, Wally not far behind. They reached the 'party' room. As the two boys walked in, everyone turned, "Wally!" Abby cheered, tipping her hat to him.<p>

As Nigel left the room to go to the kitchen, the blond jumped over the head of the couch and took a seat next to his friend. "What's good?" He looked at the UFO she was drinking and laughed, "UFO?... Really?"

"Oh yeah?" The girl asked, "And what do you have in that bag of yours?" She nodded to the bag Wally had slung over his back.

"Blue Moon." Wally smirked, "Beats the crap out of yours, now doesn't it?"

Scowling, Abby sighed, "For once I'll admit defeat..." She held her bottle out and 'cheers'-ed with her friend.

Kuki, sitting directly across from the two, looked over at them eagerly, waiting some acknowledgement. Unfortunately she went unnoticed, so she coughed lightly. "Eh-hem..." She tried to cough a little louder without seeming too obvious, but Wally continued to look out the window on the other end of the room of Kuki.

Abby frowned uncomfortably at the scene and looked at Hoagie with eyes that begged for a reason to leave. The brown haired teen looked at Abby and gave her a questioning look.

Kuki still coughed gently and even started to try to cough the name 'Wally' a couple times, but still no response...

Now completely clear on what Abby wanted, he said rather loudly, "Hey Abs, do you have any more beer on you?"

Jumping on the chance, she immediately responded, "Yes sir! Abby has plenty more in her car, let her get ya one!" She leapt out of her seat, much to Wally's dismay, and ran to the door with Hoagie, leaving the asian and australian alone in the room...

There was an uncomfortable silence and eye contact that went on for 10 long seconds before, "... Hey..." Escaped from Wally's lips.

"Hi!..." Kuki said, almost eagerly, then awkwardly looked the other way. Then there was more awkward silence until she continued, "How was the rest of sophomore year?..."

"Fine..."

At first she waited for the boy to ask how her year was, but after a few more awkward moments she realized it wasn't coming. "Doing well in class?"

"I guess." He replied, sipping his beer and not even making eye contact.

"Oh... Well, are you playing football still?"

"Yup."

Kuki shyly looked the other way, a slight blush was rising to her face. She allowed the awkward silence to linger for a few minutes before she realized that no one was coming back into the room. "You know..." She said to the Harvard student, "If anyone should be acting awkward, it's me..."

Wally cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? And why is that?" He began taking a large gulp of beer.

"Because you're the one who broke up with _me_!"

This caused the football player to spit out his beer, "Where the hell did that come from? What happened to being civil?"

"Well you kinda ruined that by being the one treating me like I don't exist!"

Wally scowled, "How do you want me to act?"

"A little more mature!" Kuki shrieked, standing up and throwing her arms down to her sides. She walked over to Wally and started going off on him for avoiding her the three weeks they've been home and every other complaint she had bottled up since the apparent break up.

* * *

><p>Abby and Hoagie were sitting out on the Uno's front step with beers in hand. They looked close enough to being legal that they weren't too worried about getting in trouble. Hoagie sipped his and sighed, "I think there's a very good reason why we haven't all hung out yet this summer..."<p>

"They're being selfish..." Abby hissed, "Their problems should stay their problems. And now we're slowly getting dragged into this mess..."

Hoagie shook his head, "Don't say that... They just need time... Don't worry..."

But the girl didn't accept that as an answer, swallowing her beer she took a breath and sighed, "Abby just wishes that there was some way we could make them grow up..."

"Meh... But I can't see that happening unless there were to get back together..." He looked at Abby, "And that would be wrong of us to try and force, we need to let things run their course."

"Yeah, you got a point Hoagie... But whatever, let's just try and have fun."

Hoagie nodded. "Yeah, good point... I have a feeling tonight is going to be interesting."

Smirking, Abby added, "Amen to that, and this time, Abby ain't playing around and babysitting."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Hoagie asked sarcastically, knowing full well how much of a wreck he and the other two guys were last year, and how much work they were to keep under control.

The girl laughed, "Let's just say Abby finally realized that it's not every day that she can party with you guys, so this time, she ain't playing the role of adult."

Not knowing what that would mean for everyone else to lose the designated babysitter, the boy continued, "Well then, I welcome drunk Abigail with open arms!" He raised his beer and toasted with her.

Cars started pulling up with lots of other college students. So, finishing off her second beer, Abby sighed, "Looks like everyone's showing up, shall we head upstairs and see if the storm has passed yet?"

Hoagie sprung to his feet and offered his hand out, "Milady." He said nobly, but the girl simply ignored his help and got up. "Fine!" He hissed humorously at her rejection. And with that, the two walked up into the house to go warn the others that the guests have arrived.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey ya'll, just figured I'd put another chapter up just for you to get more story to judge it on. The next chapter is the real meat of it, aka the party starts. Also, for those of you who want the backstory, be sure to check out the prequel to this "A Weekend to Remember", as I will be making, and have already made, references to this story. So if you want the full enjoyment of whats to come I suggest you read up, whether it'd be your first time or just freshening up on the story.

Leave any comments, good or bad, and I am also very much open to suggestions. I have my ideas for this story, but I would love to hear what you guys as readers have to say. I'm open to potential subplots, characters, and songs. Basically anything.

So go ahead. Leave a suggestion, flame me, just review it. Go on, do it. I dare ya to. I don't think you will.


	3. The Return of the DJ And Other Stuff

_2 Minutes Prior..._

Nigel walked back into the central room to find Kuki chasing Wally with a broken beer bottle, shrieking "You break up with me then treat me like I don't exist! You're an asshole!"

Wally, running at full speed for his life, shouted, "You're a crazy bitch!" He grabbed a nearby coffee table and started using it to fend off his slightly drunk ex-girlfriend.

The brit watched in horror, "GUYS!", the ex-couple froze and looked, "Wally!" He demanded, "Put the table down!... And you!" He pointed at the girl, "Give it!"

"But I-"

"Kuki..." He gave a stern, fatherly look.

Giving in, she sighed and handed him the makeshift weapon, "Fine!" She sat on a nearby chair and crossed her arms, looking away from Wally.

Then, in walked Abby and Hoagie, beers in hand. Hoagie looked at their friends and chuckled awkwardly, "Hey guys!..." He looked at Wally, who was scowling gripping his beer angrily. "Got mah beer..." He tried to say in a humorous tone that only came out as more awkward...

Abby acknowledged his failure and tried to make conversation, "So Kuki... Bring any alcohol with you?"

The girl uncrossed her arms and said, "I brought some wine... And cheap vodka."

"Well break it out girl!" She looked at Wally, "Hoagie and I saw some cars pull up... Why don't you go make sure everyone is coming to the right house?"

The australian grunted, "Yeah, yeah sure..." He grabbed his third beer and made his way briskly toward the stairs.

Nigel sighed, "Alright, now that he's gone." His gaze darted at Kuki, "Alright I know we got some bad blood here, but we need you to stay composed here."

Kuki blew a stray strand of hair out of her face and groaned, "Whatever..."

Hoagie, still trying to lighten up the mood, suggested, "Well... Why don't we set up the beer pong table?"

The asian girl nodded, "Yeah... Good idea." She got up and went to the kitchen to find a pitcher of water.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, downstairs Wally was standing by the door and making sure that everyone entering the house was someone he vaguely recognized, or was at least visibly identifiable as a college student. He then noticed one Patton Drilovsky making his way up to the door.<p>

The obsidian haired teen got to the door and looked Wally in the eye, "Well look at this guy!" He offered his hand for a shake.

Accepting, Wally laughed and said, "Patton Fucking Drilovsky, how the hell are ya?"

"Not bad, not bad. I'm glad I was actually INVITED this time..." He gave a bitter look, but then hid it behind a small chuckle. "So am I early? I don't see that many people."

Wally nodded, "I mean I guess everyone got the idea of being fashionably late... I got door-man duty to make sure they don't go stumbling into one of the neighbor's houses..."

Cringing, the obsidian haired teen laughed, "Fun..." There was a silence before he added, patting Wally on the back, "Whelp! Have a great time with that! I'm getting smashed." And with that he welcomed himself into the house, much to Wally's dismay.

The australian, on the other hand, remained on the front porch and watched as the party slowly started to fill in person by person. It had been about a half hour of sitting alone before he saw a van drive up to the house, the window rolled down. He saw a man who he recognized as the DJ from their last party squinting to make get a look at the house address. The man's eyes bulged at the memory of what happened at his last gig here, and Wally could only watch as he slowly tried to pass by without stopping.

Unfortunately for the disc jockey, the blond teen recognized him and leapt up, "'Ay! Get back here!" He suddenly jumped up and booked it towards the vehicle, but the DJ knew better and booked it and suddenly swerved to the left at the end of the road. Now Wally knew for a fact that road would lead the man onto the road located directly BEHIND the Uno household. Had he not had a few beers in him, he may have not took action, but the slight buzz was enough to bring him back to the old days where they would latch on to moving icecream trucks.

So as the story has it, Wally sprinted through the Uno's yard and made it onto the back street, and he was correct, the DJ was coming down the road, much slower now, probably under the assumption that he was in the clear. Wally waited behind a tree until the van was closer, and when the opportunity presented itself, the australian sprinted out and ran in front of the car.

* * *

><p><em>Inside, 3 minutes earlier<em>

"What in the _hell_ is that boy doin'?" Abby uttered to herself, watching Wally hiding behind the tree from the window of the treehouse.

Nigel approached her from behind, "Hey Ab... Something the matter?"

Figuring that she was thinking too hard about it, Abby chuckled, "Nah, Abby's all good..." She took one last glance at Wally before finishing, "C'mon, let's go enjoy the party." The two walked toward the kitchen, unaware that...

* * *

><p><em>Back outside<em>

The van came to a screeching halt, but it was too late, it hit Wally and knocked the teen back a good 5 feet. "Holy shit!" The DJ screamed from his vehicle. He parked his car and sprinted over to Wally and started screaming, "Kid! Kid! Wake up! Are you alright?"

Wally, very dramatically, winced and opened one eye really slowly. "A-are you an angel?... Am I in heaven?"

"Oh thank God!" The DJ sighed, "You're alive!"

Suddenly, Wally cut the act, opening his other eye and sitting up, "Of course I am! You were going like 4 miles an hour, moron..." The man was speechless, not knowing what exactly was going on in this brief 2 minute window. The australian continued, "And unless you get your ass back to that house and do what we're paying you for, I'm gonna call the cops!"

Still lost for words, the DJ stuttered, "B-but I just hit you with a car... You went flying! And I-"

"A-a-and I-I-I..." Wally mocked him and got up, brushing himself off. "C'mon pal, like I said, you were going like 4 miles an hour, 90% of me 'going flying' was me pushing off your car..." He chuckled and shrugged, "I'm a football player, I specialize in making a bigger deals out of injuries than necessary."

Suddenly the man was angered, "Well if that's the case, I'm peacing out. If you're not hurt, I'm not wasting my time!"

"Well..." Wally laughed, "In football, it doesn't matter if I was faking, the ref usually buys it... I'm pretty sure the police would find it easier to believe that you committed a hit and run..."

"You conniving little-!" he was about to strangle Wally on the spot, but held back.

"Just come into the friggen house, dude." Wally said kindly, "You can't win here..."

The DJ scowled, "Do you have any idea what happened last time I had a gig here?"

"Yup."

"And you still expect me to do this?"

Wally pretended to think about this for a second before replying bluntly, "Hmmm... Yeah."

"Well then you're an idiot."

Getting fed up with this, Wally just sighed, "Fine! I'll give you 50% more for the weekend."

The man sighed, thought for a moment, then grunted, "Deal."

Wally grinned and shook hands with the DJ, "Pleasure doin' business with ya, pal."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the party was starting to fill in nicely, and there were at least 20 people here already. Hoagie was enjoying a weak mixed drink of his own creation when he saw a familiar pair of girls. "Hey!" He called out, waving his free hand, "Rachel! Fanny!" He approached his friends.<p>

Rachel was the first to respond, "Hoagie! Hey!" She lightly ran over to her ex comrade and hugged him. "How's it going? I haven't seen you in forever!"

Hoagie laughed, "Oh you know, just chilling. Glad you guys were able to make it!" He turned to Fanny and began, "And how are yo-"

_SMACK_

Fanny slapped him across the face and growled, "Hello there Gilligan..."

Cradling the sore skin with his cold mixed drink, the brown haired teen whined, "Was that for not inviting you last time?"

_SMACK_

"OW!" Hoagie shouted, "What gives woman?"

"You reminded me I wanted to hit someone for that..." She hissed, crossing her weapons known as arms.

Hoagie still was slightly confused, "What was the first one for?"

Fanny shrugged, "_Because_, idiot, you're drinking a bitch drink! Where the hell is the beer?" And with that, she took it upon herself to go search for a bottle or keg of beer.

"Seriously..." Hoagie moaned, still sore from the attack, "What is that girls problem?"

Rachel shook her head, "She's Irish, of course she wants beer." She laughed, "Besides, isn't that how she greets all guys?"

_SMACK_

"DUDE!" the voice of Patton screamed, gathering the attention of some of the other partygoers. Hoagie and Rachel turned their heads to see Patton clutching his cheek. "What the hell was that for?"

Fanny ignored his desperate question, instead she looked at an innocently bystanding Kuki. "Who invited this little piece o'crap?"

The asian girl shrugged cutely and said, "I dunno... Hi Fanny!"

"Oh... Hi Kuki." the fiery-haired girl said much more civilized than her previous two greetings.

Hoagie turned to Rachel, "... Alright point taken..."

Rachel chuckled and said, "C'mon, let's go get something to drink."

* * *

><p>Wally finally managed to help the DJ gather his equipment and move it into the house. "So..." The australian asked, "Why a DJ?"<p>

"Huh?" The man asked, taken back by the random, slightly invasive question.

"You know..." Wally asked, waiting at the top of the stairs with a speaker in his arms. "Why did you want to be a DJ."

Feeling slightly appreciated by someone, the DJ began, "Well it all started when-" But then something happened...

"Hey Wally, need any help with-" Nigel approached Wally and immediately made eye contact with the disc jockey. "Oh..."

The older man glared daggers at the brit, then turned to Wally, "So where do you want these?"

Feeling a little uncomfortable, the blond simply stuttered, "I- uh... Right this way, c'mon." And nodded toward the center of the treehouse.

And Nigel could have sworn, as he passed by, that the DJ hissed, "I don't have any Leslie Gore..."

* * *

><p>Kuki and Rachel were standing together not far from the door sipping their wine they each had. But Kuki huffed really quickly and turned the other way when Wally walked into the room with the speaker. Rachel noticed this minor and brief reaction, and said "Kuki... Breakup still hard on you?"<p>

The usually cheerful girl looked at her friend and said, "No! I'm absolutely... Hey wait... How did you know?"

Taking out a BlackBerry, Rachel chuckled, "FaceBook tells all... Also Abby filled me in on most of it." She returned to the topic, "So, you're having a tough time dealing with him? Is he being a typical boy?"

"You could say that..." Kuki mumbled. "It's nothing though, I'm absolutely fine."

But Rachel didn't want to leave it at that, "I'm always game for helping a fellow girl out!" She patted her friend on the shoulder, "What's the problem? Doesn't want to be friends?"

Having already had a decent amount to drink, Kuki got slightly emotional, but ultimately held it together. "You could say that..."

"C'mon Kuki, talk to me!" Rachel asked kindly. "Wait... Do you not want to be friends?" She received an awkward silence from the asian girl. "You don't do you?"

But all Kuki could say is, "I mean... I guess not..."

This got Rachel in a drama hype, "Why not?" She was a little taken back by this news, "Did he... cheat?"

"No! Not at all!"

"Did he use really corny lines? Like 'it's not you it's me?'"

"Nope..."

Rachel paused for a second... "Is... Is he... You know..." Kuki was not following though, she simply gave Rachel a confused look. "Is he..." Rachel said before whispering, "... Gay?..."

Kuki's eyes bulged, "No! Of course not!"

This caused the blond girl much confusion. "Well then... Why don't you want to be friends with him?"

The smaller girl looked the other way and mumbled something.

"Huh?" Rachel asked, "What was that?"

"Istilwanadaydem..."

Rachel gave her a stern look, "Oh come on!" She scolded, "You didn't even try to make that coherent!"

Kuki rolled her eyes and grabbed her friend by the wrist, yanking her forward so she could whisper, "I want him back..."

This caused Rachel's eyes to widen and drop her drink, glass shattering on the floor.

"RACHEL!" Kuki shrieked, backing off from the spill.

Then Hoagie, from the distance, pointed and shouted, "PARTY FOUL!" Then the teen began walking over to help clean up the mess.

Kuki took this moment to hiss to Rachel, "Please... Don't repeat what I just told you... To anyone."

Rachel gave a dazed look at the mess she just caused on the floor before saying, "Uh... Yeah, of course."

* * *

><p>AN: So I promised party stuff... But I had to set up Patton, Fanny and Rachel a little bit before I could do that... So just a little more garbage to deal with. Although... I was gonna keep this last part for later, but I felt I owed you guys a little bit of drama.

Again, the DJ was a 'Weekend to Remember' inside joke, so if you didn't get it, go read that first! I'm serious guys! I'm going to reference the prequel a LOT more, and I am not going to call out references every chapter. So you're going to be in for a big ol' snoozefest for a lot of the jokes unless you do your homework and check out "Weekend to Remember".

And one last thing: I realized this was a little choppy and rushed... but I swear on my dog's life that I'm going to make it more coherent and juicy. I intend for this to be decently length as far as chapters go, so instead of jumping around a bunch of times per chapter, I'm going to pair 2 or 3 characters together and focus the chapter on them.

Enough talking! Anyway, I'm still happy to get reviews. If you have something to say, say it!


End file.
